Euryale
Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Euryale (Εὐρυάλη) (pronounced UR-RYE-AH-LE) was one of the two Immortal Gorgons, and one of three vicious sisters with brass hands, sharp fangs, and hair made of living, venomous snakes. Like her sisters, she was able to turn any creature into stone by her gaze. Her sister Stheno was also immortal, but Medusa, the last of the sisters, was Mortal. They were daughters of Phorcys and Ceto, or sometimes, Typhon and Echidna. In many stories, Euryale was noted for her bellowing cries, particularly in the tale of Medusa’s death at the hands of Perseus. In the God of War series God of War II In God of War II, Euryale is portrayed as a very fat Gorgon, with green skin that wrinkles due to her big belly and bright yellow eyes. Euryale is the strongest of the sisters & the more motherly figure of the three. During the siege on Athens, Kratos fought and killed the Gorgon Medusa. He was granted Medusa's Gaze by the goddess Aphrodite, who instructed him to kill Medusa in the first place. This Gorgon Queen was the sister of the Gorgon Euryale, who soon sought revenge against Kratos for what he had done. Euryale took Medusa’s throne as queen within her temple in the Bog of the Forgotten on the Island of Creation. Hoping to change his fate, Kratos journeyed through the Island of Creation until he came upon the Temple of Euryale. Jason and the Argonauts had been in this temple as well, also seeking an audience with the Sisters of Fate. Kratos heard the angry cries from Euryale as he journeyed through the temple, knowing that he would have to face her in the very near future. Euryale’s plan was to sacrifice Kratos to the Sisters of Fate so that she may change the fates of Medusa and Stheno, in which both have been slain by the hands of the barbaric warrior feared throughout all of Greece. Finally, Kratos entered the domain where Euryale awaited. He passed by various statues created by Euryale herself, as she whispered to him what her objective was. Arriving upon a high alter to read a text from a book, Euryale busted through the walls of the temple and attacked Kratos. After a furious battle with the Ghost of Sparta, Euryale was killed by decapitation. The Head of Euryale was then used as a weapon against Kratos’ enemies, just as Medusa’s Gaze had done for him in previous times. Appearance Euryale is a morbidly obese Gorgon with green scales and wrinkles (caused by her large stomach). She has bright yellow eyes and razor sharp teeth. She is about 18ft tall, making her the second biggest gorgon in the God of War series, after Stheno. Powers and Abilities Euryale is one of the two immortal Gorgons (the other being Stheno), so she possesses a certain amount of invulnerability to mortal weapons. However, this is far less than any God or Titan. Euryale is capable of performing feats of great strength, demonstrated when she pulls herself up pillars. She is fast despite her size and like all Gorgons, she is capable of petrifying enemies, but is able to control the intensity, ranging from small fast orbs to a sweeping area covering gaze. Since the death of her sisters, she is the Queen of the Gorgons. She is much larger than lesser Gorgons and is extremely powerful in comparison. She also can turn other gorgon into stone statues, while Medusa from GoW I could not. Trivia *It should be noted that while Kratos spoke with the Last Argonaut, the weakened warrior told Kratos that the Argonauts were looking for a way to enter “Medusa’s Temple”, not Euryale’s. The Argonauts presumably had no knowledge that Euryale resided in the temple, not Medusa. *Although Stheno only appears in God of War: Ascension's multiplayer, Euryale said that Kratos killed her sisters, implying Kratos might have killed Stheno (off screen) as well. However, "sisters" could just refer to the other normal Gorgons that Kratos has killed. *It is unknown why Euryale said Kratos is "murderer of Children". However, it is possible that she considers the many Gorgons that Kratos has slain to be her children. **It may also be a reference to his slaughtering of his family, which included his young daughter. *In ancient depictions, blood under their heads were often mistaken for beards or wings. *"Euryale" in ancient Greek translates to "far travelled" or "far roaming". *Ironically, Jennifer Martin, the voice of Euryale, is noted for her deep sexy voice and has appeared in many cartoon shows, including Dexter's Laboratory in which she voices The Sexy Computer, and the Powerpuff girls, in which she voices Ms. Sara Bellum. *Perseus, the hero who originally killed Medusa in Greek Mythology, was found in a further section of the Island of Creation by Kratos, implying he had already passed the Temple of Euryale and even the beast herself before Kratos, but they didn't seem to have fought or even met each other by the time the spartan fought her. It must be noted that Perseus' objective was to acquire Medusa's head and use it to kill the Kraken and prevent Andromeda from being sacrificed. Since Kratos had Medusa's head, he couldn't do it and wanted an audience with the Sisters of Fate to bring her back from the dead, as he said: "Will that allow me to bring my love back from the grasp of Hades himself?" *There is a genus of water lily and a species of bat named after her. *The song that plays whilst Kratos is fighting her continually says "Platharee Skila", which in Greek means "Fat bitch" during the chorus. The developers and composers apparently found it amusing and laughed each time it was played. *Apparently, Athena created a flute to mimic the mournful cries of Euryale. *According to Greek mythology, blood from the right side of Euryale's body was said to be able to bring back the dead, however, blood from the left side was incredibly poisonous. **This wasn't the case in the game **Most versions of the myth state Euryale and Stheno could not turn people to stone, something they can do in the series. *When hovering over God of War Collection in the XMB, a picture of Kratos and Euryale fighting appears in the background. *In the game files, she's referred to as "Fat Medusa." Gallery euryle 1.jpg euryle 3.jpg euryle 4.jpg euryle 5.jpg Euryaleconcept.jpg Headofeuryale1.jpg Kratos 10.jpg Temple of Euryale 2.jpg Temple of euryale 8.jpg EuryaletheTitanFight.jpg Eury.jpg Euryale2.jpg Video de:Euryale Category:Females Category:Characters Category:God of War II Category:Bosses Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Gorgons Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Monsters Category:Immortals